


Blue Eyes and Warm Smiles

by BlueForestAngelCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Bro Nino, Cinnamon Roll Adrien Agreste, Cuteness overload, Drama Queen Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Jokes about Marinette's super strength, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueForestAngelCat/pseuds/BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: “...Chat?”“Uh...yes?”“...why are you purring when I'm professing my love for someone else?”





	Blue Eyes and Warm Smiles

How Chat Noir came to the conclusion that asking Marinette for relationship advice was a good idea, the girl didn't have a clue. And yet, here he was, on her terrace, giving her the hopeful kitten-eyes.

When torn between making excuses to avoid this awkward scenario, and taking advantage of it to try and persuade her partner to take the flirting down a few thousand notches, somehow the latter won out. Either it was the kitten eyes, or it was the uncomfortable idea that he might just come back another night, or maybe it was both. She couldn't really say. Regardless, she invited the black-clad hero to sit with her on her balcony, and tried maintain an air of friendly interest in what he had to say.

Whatever she'd been expecting, however, “crushing guilt” hadn't really come to mind.

“-and I swear, I would know those beautiful eyes anywhere,” he sighed, his expression so full of adoration and admiration it stole her breath, and made her heart ache something terrible, “Bluer than the heavens, and so full of... _everything_! I could just stare into them for eternity, and I would never be bored...and the way they sparkle when she has an idea, or when she's amused, or just _happy_...I'd do _anything_ to keep them sparkling like that...she's...there aren't enough words, nor lines of romantic poetry, to describe just how _amazing_ she is, or how much I love her...winning her heart is all I can think abou-”

 

“But I'm in love with Adrien!”

 

Too late for it to do any good, Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth.

Chat, having stood up when his declarations had grown more and more passionate, nearly tripped over his own feet turning to look at her, and had to steady himself with the nearby railing. His jaw fallen slack, he blinked at her with wide-eyed.

 

“...what?”

 

“What?” she replied quickly.

Poor Chat was now confused by her feigning ignorance, “...did you just say-”

“I didn't say anything!” she quickly denied.

He frowned, staring at her as she fidgeted, “...Princess, either there is something seriously wrong with my hearing, or you just said you-...erm, _love_ someone...?”

Marinette groaned into her hands, “Uuuuugh, please don't tell anyone, Chat, I haven't even told _him_ yet...”

Red-faced, Chat looked away, tail twitching in uncertainty, “S-so...by _Adrien_ , you mean...Adrien Agreste?”

She groaned again, and that was answer enough.

 

“...why haven't you told him?”

 

“I can barely string together a single sentence around him!” she complained, “He's just so-...so-... _amazing_ , and I just become this bumbling fool around him, and...every time he smiles at me, or laughs, or even just _stands_ there like the freaking _model_ he is, I just melt into this hopeless puddle of goo! I just-...I just don't want to ruin things with him. He's so wonderful, and kind, but if he finds out, and decides he doesn't even want to be _friends_ with a crazy girl like me, I-I just...I _can't_...”

He felt horrible, watching his sweet classmate curl in on herself, so obviously anguished and afraid to express her love...for _him_.

“I love him so much, Chat...I didn't have the best impression of him at first, but then these feelings just _exploded_ in my chest when he first smiled at me, and I've never felt this way before...and every day these feelings just grow stronger and stronger...I can't imagine ever _not_ loving him...even if, one day, he does push me away...I'll always love him.”

“...you're probably more than he deserves, Marinette,” Chat quietly swore.

“He deserves so much _more_ than me...and so do you, Chat...I'm so sorry...” she choked out her apology, wanting nothing more than to break down in tears, but at the same time knowing she didn't have that luxury.

Chat was indubitably confused, and chuckled uncertainly, as if it might lighten the atmosphere, “What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong, Princess.”

She shook her head, eyes closed to hold back the tears.

“Hey,” he knelt down in front of her, lightly resting his hands and chin on her knees as he spoke to her softly, “What's wrong?”

She let out a shaky laugh, unable to meet his eyes, “...Ladybug wouldn't exist without you, Chat Noir.”

He blinked, obviously not having expected that.

“There were so many times she was ready to fall, and stay down...but every time she was at her lowest, you were there to help her stand...she never could have come this far without you, and if she lost you...she'd be lost too. You make her brave. You make her believe that _anything_ is possible...and...and...she'd _never_ forgive herself if you were hurt because of her...” she finally met his eyes, quite visibly in tears.

“...did she tell you all that?” he asked softly, mystified.

She smiled sadly, lifting her hand to gently cup his face. He was surprised, and confused, but he didn't pull away.

“...you said you would know her eyes anywhere, didn't you? Look closely. Look at me, Chat.”

After staring into her eyes for countless seconds, the meaning of her words, and the familiarity of her eyes, finally reached him, “...Lady...bug...?”

A slight crinkle in her eyes was her only response, but that was enough.

“I-it was you...all this time...Marinette...” he stared at her in wonder.

Gently trailing her fingers across his skin, she pulled her hands away, and smiled weakly as she clutched them in her lap instead. She waited in that manner, watching as the gears turned in his mind.

His gloved hands moved to cup her face instead, causing her cheeks to lightly flush, as he continued to stare at her. In a way, he was seeing her for the first time, and that was how he looked at her now: as if seeing something amazing for the first time in his life.

“How could I have failed to notice...?” he let out a small laugh, tears of various emotions shining in his eyes, “...of _course_ it was you, My Lady...I must be the luckiest idiot in the world, to have you in my life.”

She let out a choked laugh, “You may or may not be an idiot, Chaton, but _I'm_ the lucky one. I couldn't _dream_ of a more purr-fect partner than you. I truly mean it.”

He made a similar sound, wiping tears away with the heel of his hand as he smiled at her widely, “I think _I_ must be dreaming right now. God, I'd ask you to pinch me, but with those super-fingers of yours, I think it would be better if I didn't.”

“Super-fingers?” she raised a brow.

 

“Don't deny it, Bugaboo, I've seen what those little digits can do. You have more power in your little finger than some men have in their entire body!”

 

“That's an exaggeration and you know it,” she lightly flicked his nose.

“Careful with that!” he wheeled his head back, feigning concern, “A broken nose is no joke!”

She laughed, and the sound was music to his ears. He was so happy to see the gloom finally lift from her face, and everything in that moment was so purr-fect...he couldn't help it when an actual purr slipped out. Marinette snapped to attention at the sound, and Chat, realizing she'd heard it, hastily killed the mini engine in his throat, and put on his best blank face.

 

“...Chat, did you just-”

 

“Nope!” he denied too quickly, pink washing over his cheeks.

She gave him a doubtful look, but after a moment it turned into a smile, “Are you _sure_ about that? Be-claws _I'm_ purr-ty sure you just did.”

He groaned, hiding his face against her knee-caps while she giggled. Then he looked up at her with a pout and big kitten eyes. Smothering one last giggle, she affectionately ruffled his hair, “Sorry, sorry, I just thought it was cute.”

He perked a bit, “You think I'm cute?”

She parted her lips to reply, then uncertainty tightened her expression. Looking down, she let her hand fall away from his head, “...Chat...I...I'm sorry, I...”

His eyes widened at the change, “Marinette? Why are you apologizing?”

She sighed in defeat, pained, “Chat...I love _Adrien_.”

When he purred, she gave him an incredulous look. Realizing himself, he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“...Chat?”

 

“Uh...yes?”

 

“...why are you purring when I'm professing my love for someone else?”

 

He blinked, “Huh?”

She huffed, “Are you even _listening_ , Chat? I've told you _several_ times already that I'm madly in love with _Adrien_ _Agreste_ , but here you are wearing a goofy grin on your face like you _didn't_ just confess your undying love for me just a few minutes ago. Am I _missing_ something here?”

He blinked again, his jaw slack, then he face-palmed, “Oh my _God_ , I'm an idiot...”

Then he saw her look down, prepared for the worst, and his eyes widened in horror, “No-no-no! I don't mean-...no! I just mean I'm an idiot! I mean...oh God, how do I say this...?”

She looked up at him, completely bewildered.

He swallowed, “Um...you know how you hate surprises...?”

Her brow furrowed, eyes slightly narrowed, “What are you talking about, Chat?”

 

“Erm...well, my costume kind of makes it im-paw-sible for you to recognize my eyes, so...”

 

“Chat.”

 

“Uh...um...g-give me a minute, um...”

 

She pursed her lips, but waited.

 

“...the first time he smiled at you...when was that, exactly? He almost always smiles at people.”

 

She raised a brow, not sure what he was trying to do, but decided to play along, “No, I mean, he just _really_ smiled at me, like...like I was worth his time...as if gaining my respect was worth being drenched in the chilling rain...as if he was happy just to help me, even after I was so quick to judge him...warm, patient, kind...something I never earned, yet he freely gave...that sort of smile...”

Chat Noir stared at her in awe, a blush staining his cheeks.

Marinette, realizing she'd gone off on quite the tangent, failed to notice the affect her words had on him, “Um, er, s-sorry, you asked _when_ it happened, right? It was-”

 

“The beginning of the school year.”

 

Sputtering, she looked at him, “H-huh?”

“Third day,” he added eagerly.

Her face went crimson, “Wh-how-what? How did you know that?!”

“It was raining,” he said, lightly grasping her arms, and slowly sliding his hold until he found her hands, smiling when she didn't pull away, “And you didn't have an umbrella. From the way you were glaring at the sky, I figured you probably had a long walk ahead of you. I had a car waiting for me, but you were on your own. It was pretty obvious you needed it more than I did, Marinette.

“And for the record, I would tackle an entire ocean for you if you asked. Preferably in summer, in a scenario where both of us are wearing swimsuits, _but_ that's beside the point. I'm just saying, a minute or two of light rain wasn't a big deal, and I didn't exactly defend myself in class very well. You had every right to be suspicious when you found me, a complete stranger, messing around by your bench-seat. I wasn't mad about it, I just...I wanted to be your friend, Marinette. So yes, you _were_ worth my time, earning your respect _was_ worth getting rained on, and I _was_ happy to be of service...My Lady.”

His smile was the same. _Exactly_ the same. It hit her like a tidal wave, drowning out everything else in an instant.

 

“A...Adri...en...?”

 

Still smiling at her, he called his transformation off. She winced at the bright flash of light, and once it ended she opened her eyes slowly. There was her answer, smiling at her in the exact same way he had when she'd fallen for him.

“Y-you're... _you,_ ” she stammered.

“Surprise,” he grinned toothily, “Just remember not to scream, Bugaboo. I'm purr-etty sure we don't want your parents to find out I'm up here.”

“What? Scream? Pfft, _why_ would I...scream...” her eyes slowly got wider, and suddenly she inhaled sharply.

His hands were clamped over her mouth just before she shrieked, “ _Shh_ ! _Shh_ ! _Shhhhhh_!”

She paused to blink, flush bright red, and then squeaked behind his hands. Her own hands flailed at her sides, obviously not knowing what they were doing, but doing it anyway because their owner was freaking the h*ll out.

 

“Milady, I know the cat's out of the bag, but purr-haps the rest of the world doesn't need to know that...?”

 

She groaned, pressing the heels of her hands against her closed eyelids as if that help matters.

 

“Are you done screaming?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Pawsitive?”

 

She dropped her hands to glare at him. Then her eyes flew wide, then she grimaced and whined. Her hands began their exotic dance again, moving in nonsensical ways that were impossible to interpret.

 

“I'm sort of getting mixed signals here, Bugaboo.”

 

She complained under his hands, then huffed and pulled them off herself so she could be heard, “ _How_ are you so calm? You're _two_ people, Cha-Adri-GAH! And this wasn't confusing for you?! I mean, this explains _so much,_ but at the same time it's _so weird_ because you act so differently-which, okay, I get that acting like a clown when your face is plastered over half of Paris could have some repercussions, but _still_ ! I-I mean, not that you-ugh, okay, never-mind, you _definitely_ clown around. Oh my God, I'm in love with a hopeless _dork_ -oh-oh-OH GOD, YOU JUST HEARD THAT! I-I mean, you already knew that, except that I think you're a dufus-wait! I mean-no! I mean-...ugh...”

He tried to hold it back, but the laugh burst out anyway. She looked at him in surprise, but when he looked up at her, eyes full of mirth, it tickled her. Soon they were both laughing until they were clutching their sides, the absurdity of it all just too much for them to stop.

Soon, Plagg would get bored, and as a result would discover Marinette's choice of wall décor. A desperate Tikki would chase him around in an attempt to keep the thoroughly amused cat from blabbing, but in the end she would fail to keep noise down.

Soon, Adrien would transform to flee, declaring with false bravo that he didn't want to find out how many ways Marinette's parents could skin a cat. He would vanish into the night just before Sabine's head would pop up, leaving Marinette to sheepishly explain the racket away as another episode of personal clumsiness.

Soon, Marinette would have several successive melt-downs, despite Tikki's attempts to calm her, as she went over _each_ and _every_ excruciating detail of her interactions with both sides of the love of her life. Inevitably, she would not sleep much that night.

For that moment on the roof, however, “soon” could wait. Their relationship was crazy, and would take some major adjustments, but none of that mattered. No matter how ridiculous things got, it was alright, because they had each other.

...

The End

...

Okay, maybe not quite yet...

...

Early the following day, a slightly sleep-deprived Adrien Agreste was bouncing nervously in his seat as the car pulled up to the front of the school. When he set eyes on a very important person, with whom he needed to speak _immediately_ , he quickly got out of the car, and shot across the school yard to tackle that person into a hug.

“Nino! Thank God you chose Alya! Thank you for falling in love with her! Thank you, thank you, _thank_ _you_!”

“Uh...no problem?” Nino was confused.

“Nino!” Adrien suddenly pulled back to give him a deadly serious look, “I have a _huge_ favor to ask of you!”

“Uh...what is it, bro?” Nino asked, a little worried.

“W-would you, um...” the boy turned red, very red, “Um...g- _give your blessings to me liking Marinette_?!”

Nino floundered for a minute, duly surprised. Then, once the words fully processed, and he fully took in Adrien's worried-sick expression, as if his entire life hinged on this...Nino bent over laughing.

Adrien certainly hadn't expected that, and when Nino just _kept_ _laughing_ , he flushed harder, “I-I'm _serious_!”

“I _know_!” Nino choked out, still laughing way too hard, “Dude! The _look_ on your _face_ , bro, I just- _of_ _course_ I'm cool with it, man!”

Adrien perked, hopeful, “S-so, it's-”

“Dude, Adrien,” Nino clasped his shoulder, still very much amused but no longer struggling to breath, “Just treat her right, and we're all good.”

Adrien beamed, and dragged his best friend into another hug, “You're the greatest, Nino!!!”

Nino returned the hug, happy to see his buddy happy. Once released, he grinned at Adrien, “So, what now? Are you going to ask her out?”

“I'm all set!” he declared, “The moment I see her, I'm going to sweep her off her feet!”

“Sweet!” his friend smiled, then a thought occurred to him, “Uh, wait, you mean _metaphorically_ , right?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Cause, you know I love her-as a _friend_ ,” Nino hurriedly corrected for his friend's peace of mind, “ _Just_ a friend, bro. _But_...you should probably be prepared for some wicked dangerous dance moves.”

 

“You mean the flailing thing?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“...you might want to keep a few steps back then,” Adrien winced slightly, “I hear she has an eight-pack, and a deadly pinky.”

 

“Yeah, I know, Alya told me.”

…

THATS ALL, FOLKS.

**Author's Note:**

> *gasps* 
> 
> I actually finished another thing?!!! 
> 
> *cheers*


End file.
